


You Are The Song My Heart Is Beating To

by PigsCanFly



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigsCanFly/pseuds/PigsCanFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot based on a prompt from tumblr about Laura trying to listen to Carmilla’s heartbeat. Slightly AU. Mid Season 1.<br/>Title taken from Ed Sheeran - All Of The Stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The Song My Heart Is Beating To

It was early afternoon as Laura was furiously tapping away on her keyboard trying to research a weapon that might be able to take down this ‘Light God’. A grumble and shuffling in the background told her that her annoying vampire roommate was now waking up late as usual. Having only been released a few days Carmilla had already dived back into her messy ways prior to being captured by Laura and her friends. It was safe to say Laura was less than pleased.

Turning around to face the vampire, Laura was ready to give her a piece of her mind about the state of the bathroom, the dishes in the sink and her complete lack of respect for Laura’s chore wheel! However, when she looked over to the bed it was apparent that Carmilla had simply turned in her sleep and went back to her barely audible breathing – which was another thing. Since capturing the vampire, Laura, being the journalist that she is, had a series of questions for Carmilla that had nothing to do with the missing girls but she hadn’t had the chance to ask yet. One of her most pressing questions was whether or not Carmilla had a heartbeat and was it quiet and slow or just like a human heartbeat?

Considering the fact that the two roommates could barely sustain a conversation Laura thought that this investigation would have to be something she would take on board herself. Laura thought about her options as she approached Carmilla’s sleeping form but as her eyes caught something yellow on the bed she realized her first course of action would have to be to get the yellow pillow away from the vampire’s chest. This would not prove to be an easy task since Carmilla had the object in a death grip...

Laura lent forward and took hold of the pillow with two hands and lightly tugged at it. No use. She needed a better footing to be able to wiggle the pillow from Carmilla’s grip. She placed one knee by Carmilla’s leg on the edge of the bed, her other foot still on the ground, she tried moving the pillow again. This time something did move but it wasn't the pillow. Carmilla turned over and Laura was thrown off balance. She ended up lying on her back, pillow forgotten on the floor, with a vampire nuzzling into her neck and questioning all of her life choices. Time to abort the mission.

Okay. What’s the best way to escape a vampire that seemed to be particularly fond of cuddling? It’s stuff like this that they should teach in lectures Laura grumbled as she tossed her left leg over the vampire, straddling her, and was just about to hop off the bed when she remembered why she was stuck in this position in the first place.

She glanced at Carmilla’s face to make sure she was still asleep. Laura was caught off guard by the peaceful expression on Carmilla’s face which wasn’t something she normally had when she was awake. She realized that she had never actually been this close to Carmilla and her eyes traced the vampire’s jaw line before Laura softly shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. Quietly as she could Laura lent her head against Carmilla’s chest and her eyes widened as her ears picked up a faint - but definitely still there - thrum of a heartbeat.

“Y’know, if you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask.” A husky voice rumbled against her ear making Laura squeak and slowly lift her head to see Carmilla looking down at her with one eye open and a full blown smirk on her face.

“I-I er... fell and you see... w-well uh...” All words were failing Laura as she felt her cheeks heat up. The two of them locked eyes and Laura had an urge to lean forward, just slightly, and capture the smirking lips in her own. They both leaned in and -

Suddenly the door burst open. Laura leapt off of Carmilla in fright and fell to the floor as Lafontaine and Perry came into the room.

“...and JP was just telling me of this weapon which might be ... useful... Um, Laura? Why are you on the floor?”

The blush already on Laura’s cheeks darkened in shade as Carmilla tried not to laugh at the scene from her bed.

“I-I just d-dropped my pencil... yeah! It rolled under Carmilla’s bed and...” Laura stuttered out as Lafontaine eyed her suspiciously and Perry ran over to get Laura off the floor.

“Laura honestly! The dirt on your floor is not acceptable to be rolling around in. Who knows what kind of things you could be lying on top of!”

This time Carmilla couldn't hold back her laughter and Laura looked like a toddler who had been scolded.

**Author's Note:**

> *Gestures wildly* Come chat to me at butpigscanfly.tumblr.com 
> 
> Until next time. Stay Random. Stay Awesome. - C


End file.
